bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
King répond à tout (Aredit comic)/plot
The adaptation is fairly faithful to the original. While the main plot elements are depicted, even some side plot events and characters are omitted, probably for reasons of brevity. The section headings are not used in the comic strip and are only inserted here to make comparison with the original story easier. The chapter numbers in brackets refer to the relevant corresponding chapter in the original book. A Racketeer Comes East (Chapter 1) The mission briefing is given by Major Charles to Gimlet alone. Knifey's backstory is simplified. He was expelled from the U.S. for smuggling. Unlike the original novel, he did not flee because he was in trouble with his underworld brethren. The Sandra Arrives (Chapter II) Instead of flying out, Gimlet and co. depart for Cyprus by sea. They arrive at Limassol and stay at the Hotel Excelsior (in the original, the Excelsior was Cub's hotel in Famagusta). The reconnaissance of the Casa Stefanita is as described in the original except there is no mention of the strange windowless outbuilding. As an added detail, Charles sends Gimlet a telegram advising that the Sandra had passed the Straits of Gibraltar and was due in Cyprus in four to five days. The surveillance locations for the team members are the same as in the original and are described on a nicely drawn map. Cub spots the Sandra arriving in Famagusta. Cub has his own binoculars and doesn't need to ask a woman tourist to tell him the name of the ship. Kniftos and gang do not take horse carriages to a garage. After customs, a large car turns up to pick them up. Cub Takes a Chance (Chapter III) Cub swims out to spy on the Sandra as in the original. He overhears talk about Rocheter owning the yacht and having all the money and that Knifey had shown him some "dolls". There is no mention about the gangster prefering his "dames alive". Here Gimlet is puzzled about the talk of "dolls". A Little White Hand (Chapter IV) This section happens much like in the original, Gimlet and Cub discover a packet of Camel brand cigarettes near the Casa Stefanita. They find more butts up the mountain path until they arrive at the charcoal-burner's hut. Nobody is there. Inside they find the bullet. Outside, they find the white marble hand and a Mauser cartridge case. They hide and see Rocheter and Knifey's gang walk past, Rocheter does mention his willingness to pay $1000 for the recovery of the white hand. The one big difference is that there the dog (which plays a big part in the original) is not in the story at all. Dramatic Developments (Chapters V and VI) The next morning Gimlet and Cub leave their Limassol Hotel for the site. They are not delayed at Myania village by Samodes the policeman, who does not appear in this adaptation. Nonetheless, they are late and Knifey's gang had already left their house (why Gimlet would be late here is not explained). Gimlet has asked the hotel proprietor and learnt that the charcoal-burner's name is "Socrate Papropoulos" (in the original he learns this from Samodes). In the adaptation, [[Nestor Paprapoulos, the charcoal-burner's son does not appear. At Socrates' hut, Gimlet, for some reason, decides to dig. He finds a hole with the belongings of the charcoal-burner (not his body like in the original). Gimlet concludes that he must have been kidnapped, probably in order to extract from him something which he knows. Like in the original, they see the gang carry what appears to be a body wrapped in cloth down to the Casa Stefanita. Cub Gets a Shock (Chapter VII) Cub climbs up the roof of the outbuilding and sees what he thinks is a dead woman. This part is fairly faithful to the original. Gimlet Goes Alone (Chapter VIII) Unlike the original, Gimlet and Cub do not go back to the hotel. After coming down the roof, Gimlet decides to press on up the mountain. The entire episode where they bump into Knifey and pretend to leave is omitted. They come across the ruins, hear the strange sounds and Gimlet does down alone to explore. Alarums and Excursions (Chapter IX) This chapter happens much as in the original. Cub goes after Gimlet, sees the chasm and the cave opposite. He comes up and meets Copper. Hard Labour (Chapter X) Cub and Copper rescue Gimlet by moving the rocks. Copper then goes off to fetch food. The only added detail is that Gimlet mentions that he should get food from the hotel. Toni Gets a Job (Chapter XI) Some slight differences here. Copper coming back is spotted by the two gangsters taking a break outside and complaining about Rocheter. There isn't a third gangster who comes running up to them. Toni tells his partner to inform Knifey while he goes and deal with Copper. There is no dog here so the action takes place somewhat differently. Toni confronts Copper. Gimlet comes up behind Toni and orders him to put his hands up. Toni looks back. Copper lunges at him. Toni tries to run away but trips over a rock and falls into the ravine. The Cave (Chapters XII and XIII) Knifey and one other gangster comes looking for Toni and they find his gun. They get worried. There is, however, no falling out among thieves. They simply depart, carrying a heavy figure shrouded in cloth. In the original, this happened much earlier. Gimlet and Cub discover the cave of statues. Outside, a fog descends. They hear gunshots. Its Copper exchanging fire with the gangster who has come back to look for Toni. This is all faithful to the original. Trapper Takes a Turn (Chapter XIV) Gimlet goes off to report to the Governor. Cub and Copper watch the cave entrance. Knifey and gang approach and they hear gunshots. One of the gangsters mention that "Rocky and Sam", two of the men left on the mountaintop to guard, must have dealt with the strangers. These names are not used in the original. Cub and Copper go to support Trapper. Copper offers to work his way to the rear of the gang. The only difference is that Trapper runs and joins Cub in the pit, not the other way around. Nature Intervenes (Chapter XV) Most of the final events take place as per the original. Cub and Trapper run through the tunnel and meet up with Rocheter. The Sandra is shown being destroyed by a tidal wave. The three of them the meet Copper with a gangster as a prisoner. Subsequent drawings however do not show the gangster--they must have let him off or he escaped. They descend the hill and meet Gimlet. Gimlet allows Rocheter to stay at Knifey's house but he offers to join them for disaster relief work at Myania. Rocheter concludes by making the Governor an offer to finance an expedition to excavate the cave. The conclusions now diverge from the original. Rocheter travels to Britain with Gimlet on a plane. Gimlet tells Rocheter that the British police is likely to be sympathetic. The final picture states that Knifey's gang, buried in the tunnels, is extracted in poor shape and sent to prison. The charcoal-burner is also rescued. He didn't show up in the story at all, and there is no mention of what happened to him and from where he was rescued. Category:Plot summaries (derivative works)